attention whores
by peppersnot
Summary: Yukine just wants Yato's attention again


Yukine couldn't exactly remember how long ago it was that he died and became a part of this world. He remembered clearly what it was like when he became a shinki, and how he became one, but the time span between now and then was too great and he just couldn't remember anymore.

He remembered Hiyori, though. Yeah, he remembered her as clear as day, and it hurt sometimes, to think that she was just no longer there, and he knew Yato felt the same way. Yato had a soft spot for Hiyori – had always had one – and it made all the other shinki jealous, because why was Yato-sama so fond of a human girl who could become a phantom any time when he had them?

Yukine understood, though. Yukine had known Hiyori too, right at the beginning when all Yato had was his and Hiyori's faith and companionship, after years of being looked down on and loneliness. Yukine didn't blame Yato for preferring Hiyori over all the other worshippers and shinki he'd acquired.

But Hiyori died almost two hundred years ago. They weren't around when it happened, so they couldn't take her newly formed soul as one of Yato's shinki, and they weren't sure if she'd been taken up by someone else, or if she'd turned into one of the ayakashi, but they both preferred to think it was the former.

He'd made friends with the other shinki of course, because it would be really shitty to be completely alone, especially when everyone else was so close to each other. He was the head of them all though, and he knew Yato would always choose him over everyone else – Yato had explicitly stated that once, when the two of them were alone – but he couldn't help but feel lonely anyway.

He was one of the 'important' ones, who could not, under any circumstances be affected by the ayakashi, or suffer in any way whatsoever, and although that made him feel important, it sucked, because that meant that all the shit-tons of wishes Yato was granting had to be done by other shinki and not him.

"You're the special one, see," Yato had said when he asked about it, "You're gonna come with me on the big missions. Me and you, like the old days."

That made him smile, but there were hardly any really big ayakashi left anymore. Or if they were, they didn't attack as openly as they once did. Probably because Yato was now powerful and world reknown, with loads of worshippers.

It was just like Yato had used to dream it would be. The dreams that would make him mumble and squeal and snore and wake Yukine up. He was constantly surrounded by big, busty women who would obsess over him and want to tend to his every waking need.

He hated to admit it at first, but by now, he'd accepted the facts: he was fucking jealous.

It had been _ages_ since they last went on a mission together, and the female shinki would just never leave Yato alone and Yato would very gladly let them molest him – okay, not really, but close enough – and Yukine would stand on the sidelines and watch awkwardly as he flirted around.

And that just made Yukine feel even worse, because all he could remember when he saw that was the time when Yato had just gotten a shrine, and they would somehow end up stealing kisses from each other, without ever really giving a proper explanation for whatever they were doing. If either of them ever thought about the weirdness of the whole thing, they never really let it get to them much, and definitely not enough to stop.

Yukine wasn't sure how Yato felt – if he felt anything at all – but he knew full well how _he_ felt, and it was killing him.

So it was perfectly justified when one day Yukine woke up sweating from not-so-innocent dreams that had taken over his poor fourteen year old brain since the first time he and Yato had accidentally-not-so-much found themselves connected at the mouth – he decided it was okay to lose control a little bit, because he'd already done that before and he'd hurt Yato way more than he was going to right now, so it was okay. Yato would understand.

So he did what he wanted to and made the bed sheets all dirty.

-oOo-

"He stabbed Yato-sama!"

"He calls himself the leader of the shinki? I don't understand what Yato-sama sees in him!"

"Yukine-kun is so shameless!"

"I hope Yato-sama disowns him!"

"What did he _do_ though?"

"Probably something disgusting, like kill a man or steal money from an elderly poor person."

Yukine would have laughed at that, if he didn't care about his image so much. He'd forgotten that the other shinki also felt it when their god was stabbed, and although they wouldn't know who had done it, the fact that Yato had immediately called him to his room that morning had been a dead giveaway.

He wanted to bury himself into the ground, and he quickened his pace as he practically ran through the hallway to Yato's room, past the whispering shinki. He wanted to just fucking punch them all in the nose; who were they to judge him? Yato was the only one with that right.

He knocked on the large golden doors of Yato's room and entered without waiting for permission.

"Oooh, that could have stabbed me, you know," Yato said, looking up from the tray of fruits in his lap. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry."

"Sit down, would you?"

Yukine sat down on the bed and pulled his feet up, crossing his legs. To hell with formalities, he would make himself comfortable if he wanted to. Yato didn't seem to mind in the least. He just set the tray between them, so that Yukine could eat as well.

"You're still as much of a pervert as you were before, aren't you?"

"I'm 'forever fourteen', as you put it, and will always be in my 'awkward puberty stage', so you can't blame me," Yukine snapped.

Yato laughed. "I'm not blaming you for anything, just stating a fact."

"Why are you being so casual about this? Aren't you going to disown me?!"

"Nah. It's been worse before." Yato shrugged. "And besides, you're my favourite one, why the hell would I disown you?" He ate a strawberry and added, "What were you thinking about _now_? You hate all the girls in this place."

Yukine flushed. "Yeah."

"Were you thinking about the boysthen_? _Maybe that Akira kid you're always hanging around with!_" _

"He's fucking ten years old, that's creepy," Yukine growled and turned away, the red seeping onto his cheeks and he wanted to just get away already.

"Oh, I get it," Yato said. "You were just being an attention whore."

There were almost ten seconds of silence before Yukine murmured, "So what. You never even call my name anymore, I don't even know if you remember it."

Yato smiled. "You don't have to be jealous of _them_, you know."

"Uhuh."

"If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just showed up at my room and I'd have talked to you."

"It's not just about _talking."_

"Then if you wanted to come on a mission, you should have said so, I'd have taken you along! Why are _you_ being so shy?"

"It's not that either!" Yukine cried, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet, which Yato registered for a few moments before breaking out into hysterical laughter. He grabbed Yukine's arm and pulled him close, pressing a light kiss against the corner of his lips. Yukine's eyes widened and he felt his heart speed up.

"You're not supposed to do that," he whispered. "Isn't that like, gonna get you stabbed?"

"_I _can do whatever I want, thanks." Yato grinned. "And since I don't think it's a bad thing for you to kiss me, you can do it too."

Yukine flushed. "Everyone is talking about how I'm a disgrace and stuff."

"Screw them."

"Can I come with you today?"

Yato grinned. "Duh."

* * *

_A/N: the lack of noragami fanfiction (CONSIDERING THIS ONE IS THE FIRST IN THE ENTIRE GODDAMN CATEGORY WHAT THE HELL) is unnerving guys write more WRITE MORE i need my yatone and yatori :c_

_-pepper_


End file.
